


A Bad Man and his Children

by butwhatifitsnotrealohgod



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhatifitsnotrealohgod/pseuds/butwhatifitsnotrealohgod
Summary: This is fanart for MeganBStrange's series 'A Bad Man's second chance' which is something like Yondu traveling back in time after he died and getting a second chance. Its really good, I highly recommend it.





	A Bad Man and his Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganBStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBStrange/gifts).



https://www.instagram.com/p/BsHYWUyFYvs/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=quia2gbu7d0f

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, sorry for the terrible quality and also that it's an instagram link. I couldn't figgure out how yo post just the image =_=


End file.
